I Gave My Life To You
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold fanfic written by my friend.


**Hey there! I didn't write this, my best friend did. I'm in it though! Lizzie. And she's in it too. Lexi. Anywho, she wrote this, posted it on Deviant Art, and since Deviant Art is pretty much comment dry, and doesn't give more insight to how your story was except 'love it', I posted it here! So review!**

"Knock, knock!" A cheery voice spoke. I snapped my head up from my ipod at the sound of my bestfriends voice. I mentally slapped myself for giving her my spare key. "Why the long face? You're 26! Its YOUR birthday for the love of God! Turn that mono-tone look into a person that everyone wants to see!"

And this is where an actual facepalm comes in handy. "You know Liz, you're probably the only person I'm going to see today...and plus I didn't plan a party...wait...What did you do!" Yeah, this is a daily routine. Lizzie Breed has to be the most short, sadistic person I've ever met, and yet the girl has a bigger attitude than my apartment building. Shes also very sneaky...

"You really need to stop doing that. I promise I didn't do anything...yet. Anyway! I wanted to get a early start of your best night!" She did a little skip over to the couch and sat down next to me. "I got you something that you'll never EVER beat."

I grinned. "Remember that anime convention in Japan? Yeah I spent my life savings on that. Oh! And I'm paying for the airline tickets too." I spun my earbuds around watching her expression.

"You didn't!" Her crystal blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, but I did. And I'm going...even though I might regret it...and will be an outcast." I shuddered at the thought of all the people at the convention cosplaying as their favorite character. Maybe going as Zacky V. wouldn't be so bad...no wait...that'll introduce a perfect band to a bunch of people in costumes, acting out scenes from their favorite anime. Yeah...Well at least I thought it through.

"Y-you...a-and...anime...Oh c'mon! You ruined my moment!" She narrowed her eyes. "Thats what I get? For getting you these?" She pulled out two thin rectangles.

I gingerly grabbed them and eyed the writing. My eyes widened, and I jumped up from the couch. "And here I was, thinkingI wasn't going to see my favorite band on my own birthday! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Uh...errmm...Lexi...I-I can't breathe!" I released her from the hug. "Annnnnnd...You're welcome!"

"Wait, theres two of these. Are you going?"

She starting laughing. "Am I going? You think I'm going to a concert of some band I'm tired of hearing of?"

I shrugged. "Well, fine then. I'll just take my cousin. He'd love to go. Hes a major crowd-surfer." I thought of the time at the Slipknot concert...He ripped of the floor board and crowd-surfed on that...That wasn't one of the best concerts to go with him.

"Please tell me you're not talking about the cousin who trained his clothes to find him in the woods?" I grinned and nodded. "Oh hell...Good luck. I hope you make it out with that crazy fucker alive."

I laughed. "I honestly don't see anything wrong with that. He may be a crazy fucker, but he knows how to party."

"Thats the bad part!"

"Oh, c'mon you never actually met him. He will be my own bodyguard."

"I can see that. Hey, listen I have to go. My uncle is in the hospital again and I was going to visit. Maybe after the concert, we could get some drinks?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. Say hello to your uncle for me."

"Sure will Lex. Have fun tonight. Bye!" I smiled and waved.

I sighed at the sudden quiet atmosphere. I decided to call up my cousin. After searching through my contacts, I hit the call button and prepared to speak to my cousin.

"Heeeeellooooo birthday cousin! Whatcha need?" My cousin answered cheerfully.

"Hey! I was just a' wonderin' if you wanted to go to the Avenged Sevenfold concert tonight?"

"Aw, I can't afford a ticket." His saddened tone met my ear.

"I already got your ticket."

"Well in that case, I'll pick you up at 5! Don't be knockin' on wood either!" He yelled into the phone.

"Um...right...well see you at 5...okay? Bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

I'm in for a night with pure crazy. What else could possibly happen?


End file.
